


not smut requests

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Requests, Smut, What else am I supposed to tag this, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: Just kidding, it’s smut requests.Because I haven’t written smut in a while and I need inspiration.





	not smut requests

I’ll do pretty much any ship from BMC, including (but definitely not limited to) boyf riends, pinkberry, expensive headphones, etc. 

You can request anything you’d like to, from really vanilla to really kinky. I won’t write pedophilia or rape/rape fantasy. 

Also, here’s a neat list of prompts I found on tumblr. If you want, you can comment a number and a pairing and I’ll write it :) 

1\. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”  
2\. “You make a sound and it’s game over.”  
3\. “No touching.”  
4\. “Does that feel good?”  
5\. “Let’s take this outside.”  
6\. “We’ll have to make it quick.”  
7\. “You’re such a tease.”  
8\. “Are you just gonna stare?”  
9\. “Please, please let me come.”   
10\. “If you want it, beg for it.”   
11\. “Don’t stop.”  
12\. “Come sit on my lap.”   
13\. “God, you look good.”   
14\. “I could really use a fuck right now.”  
15\. “We can take a quick shower.”   
16\. “Someone’s happy to see me.”  
17\. “Are you sure you want to do this in the car?”  
18\. “Don’t come until I tell you to.”  
19\. “Where are your manners?”  
20\. “Louder.”  
21\. “I bet you want me pretty bad right now, huh?”  
22\. “Are we really gonna do this in public?”  
23\. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”  
24\. “You’ve got too many clothes on.”  
25\. “Have you been good?”  
26\. “I want you so badly.”  
27\. “I can’t wait any longer.”  
28\. “Someone’s gonna hear you.”


End file.
